Crayon Shin-chan: Fierceness That Invites Storm! The Battle of the Warring States
Crayon Shin-chan: Fierceness That Invites Storm! The Battle of the Warring States (クレヨンしんちゃん 嵐を呼ぶ アッパレ!戦国大合戦 Kureyon Shinchan: Arashi o Yobu: Appare! Sengoku Daikassen) is a 2002 anime film. It is the 10th film based on the popular comedy manga and anime series Crayon Shin-chan. The film was released to theatres on April 20, 2002, in Japan. The film was produced by Shin-Ei Animation, the studio behind the anime television. Its only screening in the US was in April 26, 2014 in Japanese with English subtitles as Crayon Shin Chan: Bravo! Samurai Battle! at the Embassy of Japan. It was released as Crayon Shinchan The Movie: Battle in the Daimyo Era with English subtitles on VCD and DVD by PMP Entertainment Shin-chan somehow travels back in time, where he promptly involves himself in samurai wars and political intrigue, changing history left and right! After mysteriously being sent back in time, Shin-chan saves the life of Matabei Yoshitoshi Ijiri, a samurai who leads the army of a small province in Japan. Welcomed as a guest by Ijiri, Shinnosuke must figure out why he is stuck in 1574. Plot One night, the whole Nohara family dreamed of a damsel praying by a lake that seemed to ask for help. However, when she was about to speak, all of them woke up. The next day, when Shinnosuke Nohara came home from kindergarten, Shiro was digging a hole in the garden. Although Misae told him to stop and cover the hole again, Shin-chan trusted his dog and kept digging. Then he found a letter in a box that appeared to have been buried since ancient times. It said it was written in second year of the Tensho Era (that corresponded to 1574). He was really stranged by the letters and closed his eyes to start thinking about the beautiful damsel. When he opened his eyes, Shinnosuke was standing by the lake he saw in dreams. Then he started walking without knowing why, and encountered a battle between two armies. Shinnosuke first thought it was a festival or the shooting of a movie. When approaching it, he started talking to two soldiers that were hiding to shoot the general of the other army. They were discovered and couldn't kill him. This general saw his life saved by Shinnosuke. He was a samurai called Matabei Yoshitoshi Ijiri, who served in the Kasuga Fort for the lord Moriyasuke Izumi Kasuga. Shinnosuke was brought to him, who was really interested on the future. There he also met Ren, the madsel he had seen in his dreams. She was the daughter of the boss at Kasuga Fort, and was really interested in Shinnosuke. Matabei was ordered to take charge of Shinnosuke, who fastly discovers the mutual attraction between them two. They had been close friends when young, but now he was a warrior and she was the heir of the Kasuga lordship, so she had to marry with another clan to establish tactical alliances. Takatora Okurai, leader of the Okurai clan, was the last to came and ask to marry Ren. Meanwhile, Misae and Hiroshi are really worried about Shinnosuke's disappearance. They found the letter that Shinnosuke dug and started thinking that what is was written there was actually written by Shinnosuke in the past. This was confirmed when Hiroshi finds in a book in the library, A Chronicle Of Feudal Japan, explaining that "Shinnosuke His name was written in kanji "信之介" instead of hiragana. and his family helped the Kasuga clan to defeat their enemies". Then they decided to pack their stuff and go to the past to rescue Shinnosuke. Once everything is ready, they sit into the car, parked on the hole in their garden and waited. Shinnosuke is proposed to write a letter for his parents a bury near the lake, where he initially appeared. Before doing it, he mets the kids in Kasuga, who were the ancestor of his friends in Kasukabe. Together they go to the lake, but there they met Princess Ren and a band of bandits that attacked them. Fortunately Matabei came on time and save them all. After that, Hiroshi, Misae and Shiro unexpectedly appear with the car, and all are brought together to the castle. There, they told the Kasuga leader that no clans would persist in the future, and he decides to refuse Okurai's intentions to marry his daughter. When Okurai discover the news, he sends his army to conquer Kasuga and force Ren to marry him. The warriors at Kasuga manage to hold the first attempt of their enemies to take the fort, and launch an attack during the night. Thanks to the Nohara's car, that were supposed to escape during the fight, they manage to get into the Okurai's commanders camp. There Matabei defeats the main general of the Okurai's army, Naotaka Tarozaemon, and Shinnosuke and his family defeat Takatora. Shinnosuke asks Matabei not to kill Takatora as they have already won, and the Okurai army surrenders. After the battle, Matabei rides back to Kasuga with Shinnosuke in the same fort. However, one of the already defeated Okurai soldiers manages to shoot and kill Matabei in front of everybody, including Ren who was running the greet them. Matabei's last words were dedicated to thank Shinnosuke for saving his life when they first met. After that, Ren also thanks the Noharas for their help and goes with them near the lake, where they return to the present time. Characters *'Matabei Yoshitoshi Ijiri' (井尻又兵衛由俊): Main protagonist of the movie. Samurai serving the Kasuga clan, and leading their army to protect the fort against the Okurai. He is secretly in love with Ren, who was his childhood friend. *'Ren Kasuga' (春日廉): Princess of the Kasuga clan and main protagonist in the movie. She is the woman that appears on the Nohara's dreams and who broughts them to the past. She is also in love with Matabei, but cannot show it due to social distinctions between classes. *'Yasutsuna Kasuga' (春日和泉守康綱): Head of the Kasuga family and father of Ren. He is really interested in what Shinnosuke has to tell about the future and finally allows Ren to live as she wants. *'Niemon' (仁右衛門) : Squire of Matabei who lives with him, supports him in battle and takes care of his swords and armours. He lost his son in the war. He was the most jokeful person in the battle field and showed blind confidence in his army and Matabei. He also liked *'Takatora Okurai' (大蔵井高虎) : Main villain of the movie and head of the Okurai clan. He intends to marry Ren to gain power over the Kasuga clan. He is respected by his army and an expert tactician. He was finally defeated by Shinnosuke and his family. *'Yoshino '(吉乃): Old woman that serves in the Kasuga fort. She is really worried about Ren and the traditions. *'Osato '(お里): Goemon's wife. They had lost their son in the war. Unyielding in nature, even when her husband goes to war. *'Naotaka Magara Tarozaemon' (真柄太郎左衛門直高): Main general of the Okurai army. He is defeated by Matabei when protecting his lord in the final battle. *'Kazuma '(かずま): Ancestor of Kazama. He is a shy and not confident boy that is often bullied by the other kids in the fort. When Shinnosuke said that Kazama's ancestors were always said to be samuaris, he denied it, leaving Tooru uncovered. *'Nene '(ねね): Ancestor of Nene. She looks like her and behaves like her. However, the main difference between them is that the ancestor of Nene is extremely scared of rabbits. Note that its name is written in different characters than nowadays Nene (ネネ). *'Omasa' (おおまさ): Ancestor of Masao, looks exactly like him, was the leader of the kids in the Kasuga fort. When he first Shinnosuke he was bullying Kazama's ancestor and the other kids him treated him with respect. However, when the kids were trying to escape from the bandits what were attacking them, he started crying and acting cowardly, behaving as the usual Masao in the series. *'Bōshichi '(ぼうしち): Boo's ancestor. He is the only ancestor of the kids that is exactly as his present-day descendant. He fits Shinnosuke perfectly and has a really good time with him. Manga A manga of the movie was released in Japan in 2009. Japan: August 20, 2009 - 978-4-575-94241-5 Staff *Created by: Yoshito Usui (Rakudasha) *Key Animation Supervisors: Katsunori Hara, Takatoshi Omori, Masuo Mamada *Character Designer: Yuichiro Sueyoshi *Music: Toshiyuki Arakawa, Shiro Hamaguchi *Written and Directed by Keiichi Hara *Animation Director: Tsutomu Mizushima *Shinnosuke: Akiko Yajima *Misae: Miki Narahashi *Hiroshi: Keiji Fujiwara *Himawari: Satomi Korogi *Matabei: Yusaku Yara *Ren: Ai Kobayashi *Yasutsuna: Michio Hazama Gallery Fuerte de Kasuga.JPG|Kasuga fort z Jugando a Samurais.JPG|Kids at the kindergarten playing samurais at the beginning of the movie z Mensaje.JPG|Letter that Shinnosuke buries in the past z Coche.JPG|The Noharas after travelling back in time with their car z Chicos.JPG|Kids in the past z Matabe y Niemon.JPG|Matabei and Goemon z Ren y Shin Chan.JPG|Ren and Shinnosuke z Guerra.JPG|War between the Kasuga and Okurai clans z Vuelta a casa.JPG|Matabei and Shinnosuke riding back to the fort after their victory z Llorando.JPG|Crying Shinnosuke after Matabei's death Foodnotes Category:Movie Category:10th movie